Escondidos
by Lunatic Lena
Summary: Lemon. En teoría tiene que formar parte de un fic AU. Pero aun no está escrito y aquí mi amiga Lunatica me ha pedido que lo subiera.


**Escondidos**

Disclaimer: El mundo de Hogwarts pertenece a J.K.Rowling. Harry y Hermione se pertenecen el uno al otro. De no tener creo que ni siquiera tengo este disclaimer

* * *

Hermione siempre había creído que a la edad de 17 años se era demasiado joven para dejarse llevar por la pasión, pero ahí, apoyada contra la pared del aula de encantamientos mientras le rodeaba a Harry la cintura con las piernas no se le ocurría otra situación más adecuada.

Harry le daba ligeros besos en ese sensible lugar detrás de la oreja y Hermione no habría podido evitar que suaves gemidos de placer salieran de sus labios entreabiertos aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello.

Las fuertes manos de Harry la mantenían sujeta contra sus caderas y las suaves manos de Hermione volaban acariciando la espalda de él.

Los dedos de Hermione se aferraban a la camisa de Harry en una lucha por mantener el equilibrio mientras se besaban ardientemente en una confrontación húmeda y deliciosa por el dominio de su pasión.

Las bocas de ambos entreabiertas y sus juguetonas lenguas acariciándose mutuamente en una promesa de eterno placer.

Hermione se sintió caer al perder el contacto de su espalda con la fría pared y eso hizo que se aferrara más a la musculosa espalda de su pareja pero ese momento de desequilibrio duró poco ya que fue posada delicadamente sobre la mesa del profesor.

Hermione, con los ojos cerrados, sintió frío al dejar de notar el peso de Harry contra su cuerpo. Temerosa abrió los ojos para comprobar con absoluta sorpresa como Harry la acariciaba con la mirada como si fuera lo más bonito del mundo.

Ella dejó de presionar las caderas de Harry para permitirle cierto movimiento.

"Te ves tan Hermosa" – murmuró Harry en un susurro apenas audible mientras le acariciaba lentamente por encima de la camisa

Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un leve gemido mientras Harry le desabotonaba la camisa; esperó sin apenas respirar la reacción de él al encontrar ropa interior de encaje y no se hizo esperar. Los dedos temblorosos de Harry recorrieron el enrevesado encaje negro del sujetador mientras dejaba escapar apasionados suspiros de incredulidad.

Quien lo habría pensado que la estudiosa Hermione Granger llevara ropa interior tan sexy.

Sin perder tiempo sus manos se dirigieron hacia los tirantes del sujetador y los hicieron caer dejando expuestos dos pechos turgentes y con unos pezones erguidos que exigían una compensación.

Harry los acarició haciendo que mantuvieran estoicamente su posición hasta que no pudo más y descendió para besarlos y acariciarlos con la lengua.

Hermione nunca había soñado con sentir una explosión así en su interior simplemente por el roce de lengua de un hombre en una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo, pero era una combinación demasiado excitante para su cuerpo, Harry estaba totalmente vestido y ella estaba expuesta a él.

Harry quiero acariciarte como tu a mi.

Con reticencia Harry se aparto de una sonrojada Hermione para permitir que le desabotonara la camisa y así lo hizo, acariciando con dedos impacientes los pectorales bien formados de él.

Años de Quidditch le habían proporcionado un cuerpo de escándalo; Hermione no podía evitar desear acariciarlo y besarlo; le miro implorante y Harry simplemente sonrió; ella sabía que el lo deseaba tanto como ella.

Hermione notó la salada piel de el bajo sus labios mientras que Harry se impacientaba al notar la húmeda y caliente boca de ella sobre su cuerpo. La lengua de Hermione jugueteó con sus pequeños pezones como la de él había jugado anteriormente con su cuerpo.

Harry no pudo contenerse por mas tiempo quería, no, necesitaba saborearla. Aparó la cabeza de ella de su cuerpo y volvió a besarla con la pasión contenida de años de proteger sus sentimientos. Se acoplo contra su cuerpo demostrándole sin lugar a dudas lo mucho que la deseaba. Lentamente se separó de sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello donde mordisqueó suavemente su blanca piel.

Las uñas de Hermione arañaron suavemente la piel de la cintura de él; al notar la cinturilla del pantalón sus manos tomaron la decisión por ella; se dirigieron al botón; tenía que deshacerse de esa prenda, quería notarlo por entero.  
Una mano se posó sabiamente sobre la tela del pantalón y los dedos de la otra mano se dispusieron a desabotonar el pantalón. De repente una mano fuerte y caliente se posó sobre la de ella y otra mano detrás de su nuca instándola a mirarle.

"¿Estas segura?" – Preguntó

Hermione solo pudo asentir mientras se humedecía los labios con la lengua. La mano de que se posaba encima de la de ella se dirigió a su corta falda.

Con renovadas energías Hermione desabrochó los pantalones del uniforme mientras sentía el frío del mes de noviembre en sus piernas y notaba su falda volar a través de la oscura habitación.

Hermione sabía que tenía que terminar el trabajo pero sus yemas sentían las cosquillas del calor que emanaba de la piel de Harry instándola a olvidarse de los pasos y seguir su instinto. Disfrutando de la tortura de querer acariciarle terminó de bajarle los pantalones mientras él acariciaba sus braguitas de satén produciéndole escalofríos.

Harry se miró y sonriéndole le besó las manos.

"Ya termino yo, preciosa" – La miró un último instante que ella aprovechó para sonrojarse y terminar de desnudarse – "No" – susurró él – "quiero hacerlo yo."

Hermione estaba nerviosa, ese par de ojos de un verde brillante la miraban, su cuerpo desnudo era tan tentador… Deseaba acariciarlo y notarlo pero las manos de Harry la mantenían donde estaba, sobre la mesa siendo acariciada cuidadosamente. Finalmente notó como su ropa interior era deslizada por sus piernas.

Harry se acercó más. Notaba su calor expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Sus manos la acariciaron insistente pero expertamente hasta que notó que se abría dejando un calor sedoso humedeciendo sus dedos.

"Hermione" – dijo Harry en un gemido ahogado – "Si quieres que pare di…"

"No" – dijo Hermione tomándole la cara con sus manos y acercando sus labios a los de él – "te necesito."

Harry acarició las piernas de Hermione colocándolas en la posición adecuada alrededor de su cintura mientras el penetraba en la cueva de su pasión

Un gemido gutural salió de ambas bocas a la vez. Una por notar el calor y la humedad a su alrededor y la otra al notar la dureza en su interior.

Sus cuerpos se quedaron quietos por un instante mientras sus ojos se buscaban y finalmente sus labios se unían en un apaisado beso que lo significaba todo.

Las paredes de Hermione se apretaron contra él y con una inspiración de aire Harry retomó el ritmo que parecía olvidado.

Harry apretaba a Hermione contra él mientras ella seguía aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras perdía la noción del tiempo.

Una última oleada de placer les arroyó a los dos y los dejó rendidos uno en brazos del otro hasta que lentamente la realidad se impuso.

Sus cuerpos entrelazados eran la muestra evidente que no había sido un sueño. Ambos sabían que esa relación no tenía futuro pero ambos deseaban permanecer abrazados desde la puesta del sol hasta el amanecer hasta el fin de los días.

Ambos comprendieron al mirarse mientras se ponían la ropa para volver a sus dormitorios que del desprecio a la pasión hay solo un paso.

También sabían que su relación era mucho más profunda que solo eso, que si lo intentaban podrían ser felices juntos.

Hermione acarició la mejilla de Harry y mirándole a los ojos hasta casi perderse en esos dos lagos verdes le dijo.

"Yo también quiero que funcione"- le besó entonces en los labios y se fue sin hacer ruido.


End file.
